deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bāningu Hōpu
Bāningu Hōpu is an oc by Zinniax-13 and the Fire Herald. She is also the main antagonist of "The Herald Saga" Death Battle Ideas TBA Possible Opponents *Reshiram *Fire King Vargas *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Cinder Fall Backstory Bāningu Hōpu is the burning angel that rules and controls over fire. Things were going well until humans started to cheat and betray the goddess, which sparked her burning hatred over humanity. She declared war over the world, and initially released Ninetails (OC) to aid her. To her dismay, Nine decided she was not worth it, and possessed Sinaki Yinaku instead to take over and destroy the world. The more this went on, the more hatred sparked inside of the angel. Eventually it became too much for her, making her a shell of her former self. After a failed attempt to destroy the world with her flames, Flaronis Destina offered her a helping hand up. Instead of taking it, Bāningu Hōpu heavily burnt him and left, not to be seen again currently. Her current state is unknown. Later, she was spotted powering up in the core of the sun in an attempt to destroy the world. This would be stopped by Dawn Skyline, where she fled on the spot. As gods and man betrayed and ignored her, her insanity grew, but so did her smarts. She studies her foes and their weaknesses, and exploited even Flaronis, playing him like a fool. This kept going in her favor as she kept manipulating the heroes as pawns until she got what she desired: meeting Connor Temporalis and stealing some of his power. With this new power, Bāningu Hōpu became an unstoppable force, and tried to once again destroy the world and destroy mankind for betraying and ignoring her gifts to the world. She nearly succeeded, but was once again stopped by Dawn, and was defeated once more. She was enraged, and was confused on why she kept losing to a child. When learning Dawn was the child of the Herald of Destiny, Flaronis, she outraged with fire and attempted to kill Dawn, which failed. Death Battle Info Name: Bāningu Hōpu Age: ??? Weight: ??? Height: 6'06 Species: Celestial Spirit. Fire Angel. Abilities Superhuman Speed: She can move up to Mach 50 with ease. Pyrokinesis. Light Manipulation. Mind Manipulation. Superhuman Strength. Skills Burn-Maker: A fireball that homes in on the opponent and engulfs them with fire, rapidly burning them. Flame-Buster: A swift set of fire swords are summoned to impale the opponent. It can be summoned in sets of 5. Divine-Light: A beam of light magic that crashes from the sky to obliterate countries and enemies. Light-Buster: A swift set of holy knives to pressure-point opponents. Can be thrown telepathically in sets of 8 Mind Control Telekinesis. Future Sight. Unlimited Flight. BURN THE WORLD!!: Her ace attack. She traps the opponent into a fire bubble and teleports in the sky, where she summons a GIANT fireball and slams it onto the opponent. The fireball is as hot as the sun. Superhuman Smarts: Has a supergenius IQ of 450. Pyro Rings: Her main weapon. A duel set of fire-rings powered by a piece of a core of the sun. Hyper-Nova *Temporary form. *Boosts all areas by 500% *Limited to 3 minutes. *Can only be used once per fight. The True Flame *Her true, unrestrained form. *Boosts all her fire and light moves by 2,000% *3,000% speed boost. *Lasts until knocked out or fatigued. *Easily causes fatigue if overused for long periods of time. *Can be activated or deactivated at will. Feats Outsped Full-Power Ninetails. Defeated Flaronis Destina in one attack. Durable enough to survive multiple impaling through the chest. Has burned an entire planet to crisp in seconds. Played everyone for a fool. Managed to steal power from the omnipotent Connor Temporalis. Survived living in a star for many years. Flaws Cocky Lost to physically weaker opponents before. Arrogant. Savage and blood-thirst can easily take control of her. Weak to ice magic. Despite being smart, she has a large ego, and can be played for a fool by someone else smart. Not too cautious. Defeated by Aisu Harmonica in a pretty close call. Mary Sue Score 34 Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:Light Users Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Magic Users Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist